Harry Potter and Three Days to Remember
by 123irish
Summary: My Take on what happened after the Yule Ball, and how Harry goes about fixing it. It's a quick and easy read, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.


Harry was confused, it was a week after the Yule Ball and it seemed every female in the castle was giving him the cold shoulder. It wasn't until Hermione pulled him into an unused classroom that he finally found out what was going on.

The story of how he had treated Pavrati at the Ball had gotten around the school and the girls, and some of the teachers, had decided to teach him a lesson. They would completely ignore him until he realized what he had done.

Harry stayed in the classroom, after Hermione had left, and thought about how that night had gone and came to the same conclusion that the girls had... he'd been a Royal Ass. He now needed a plan to fix this and with a Hogsmead weekend coming up, and a little help from Dobby, he thought he may just know how.

The next morning (Tuesday), while everyone else was sleeping in, Harry was up early and calling for Dobby put his plan into action. Later, when Pavrati awoke and pulled aside her curtain, she smelled the flower before seeing the white rose on her night stand. Looking but not finding a note, she inhaled the heady aroma of the rose and went to take a shower and begin her day.

With Lavander still asleep, she got dressed and cut down the stem of the rose placing it behind her left ear and made her way down to the common room. Upon reaching the common room and seeing only Harry, Pavrati hurriedly made her way towards the exit only stopping when she heard Harry call her name.

"Pavrati," Harry began, "May I have a moment of your time please"? With a curt nod she allowed herself to be led over to one of the couches by the fireplace. Once seated Harry continued, "I see you got the rose I had sent to you. It's got a Never-Wilt charm on it and is white to signify friendship, which is were I would like to restart with you."

Pavrati's hand went to the flower in her hair as she listened to Harry speak, " The Yule Ball was not one of my finest hours, and while I had a lot on my mind that does not excuse me for ignoring my beautiful date that evening. As a way of apologizing I was hoping you would allow me to escort you to Hogsmead this weekend, I assure you a better time than the Yule Ball".

Pavrati was shocked as a smile played lightly across her lips, she knew Hermione must have had a hand in this and was going to thank her the first chance she got. Pavrati really liked Harry, but didn't want to let him off the hook to easily. "I would like that Harry, but only if I can bring a couple of friends along".

Harry smiled as he replied, " That would be fine, I hope one of your friends is Padma as I would also like to apologize to her for setting her up with Ron, but only you get a rose". The two teens spent the rest of the day with similar looks on their faces but refused to tell anyone why.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, with Harry and Pavrati spending several hours a night getting to know each other better. Harry told her some of what it was like living with the Dursleys while Pavrati told Harry about growing up in India, before either knew it it was Friday morning already.

Friday morning Harry awoke early, got dressed in some of his best clothes and made his way down to breakfast. He was met about twenty minutes later by Pavrati, Padma and Lavander Brown, at 10:00a they joined the line with everyone else leaving for Hogsmead.

After getting checked out by Filtch, Harry led the group away from the normal Hogwarts carriages and towards a blindingly white sleigh pulled by two stunningly white Arabian Stallions. Harry helped settle the three girls into the sleigh, Padma and Lavander tucked in under a blanket on one side while he and Pavrati were tucked in under a blanket on the other.

They spent the next two hours listening to their driver give a tour of the surrounding countryside, culminating in a drive down the main street and stopping in front of The Three Broomsticks were Harry had reserved a table for them for lunch.

Afterwards Harry allowed the three witches to lead him around the village, going to stores he had never been to with Ron and Hermione. He was stunned by Gladrags large line of clothing (Magical and Muggle) for males and females. The girls helped Harry pick out several new sets of clothing that he reluctantly modeled before buying.

They also showed him The Sweet Shoppe, a store that sold ice cream and fudge just like you would find in a Muggle store. Once Harry found out the owner was a squib, and had spent the majority of his life in the Muggle world, it made a lot more sense to him. Exiting the shop Padma realized it was time to go back. Harry signaled for the sleigh and the teens headed back to the castle.

Entering the castle all three girls thanked Harry for a wonderful day, with Lavander expressing her sorrow that she would not be joining them Saturday as she had a date with Seamus. Harry thanked the girls and kissing Pavrati's hand collected his packages and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower as Pavrati and Lavander escorted Padma back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Saturday Harry and the twins left closer to noon as Harry had told them that he had planned something special for them. They left the castle and got into the same sleigh as the day before, this time all three under the same blanket, and headed out in an entirely different direction than the day before.

After a half an hour, were Harry was bold enough to hold Pavrati's hand under the warming blanket, they stopped at a field that had a cleared path leading to a small tent. Taking the right arm of Padma and the left arm of Pavrati, Harry led them to the entrance of the tent.

Dobby had truly outdone himself, the tent was decorated in a mixture of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, with as couch and huge fireplace along one wall and a table set for three in the middle. At a word from Harry, the table was filled with all of Pavrati and Padma's favorite dishes from home delighting both witches and earning a kiss on the cheek from both girls.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Padma that the only time Harry and Pavrati weren't holding hands was when they were eating. Even on the way back to the castle Padma notice their hands never separated and gave them a little more space in the sleigh.

This time it was Padma that told Harry and Pavrati that she would not be joining them the next day as she still had several essays to finish before classes started again on Monday. She thanked Harry and told him that this had more than made up for the disaster that had been the Yule Ball, and Harry and Pavrati escorted her back to Ravenclaw Tower.

After entering the common room Harry stopped Pavrati and explained that he had made dinner reservations for Sunday and that both would have to dress very nicely. Then, with his Gryffindor courage high, leaned in and kissed Pavrati's cheek before wishing her a good night and pleasant dreams then heading up to his own dorm room.

Padma and Lavander spent all day trying to get Harry to tell them where he was taking Pavrati, that was until three o'clock when they went upstairs to Pavrati's dorm room to help her get ready for the night. At four thirty while almost everyone was heading down to dinner, Harry was waiting at the foot of the dorm steps for his date to arrive.

Harry met Pavrati at the foot of the stairs, he in his dress robes and Pavrati in something very close to what she wore to the Yule Ball. Harry was also very happy to see that she was wearing the white rose, he had given her, behind her left ear.

Harry led her out of the tower and deeper into the castle finally stopping in front a tapestry of a mad monk trying to teach trolls to dance. Harry told her that Dobby and showed him this room and all they had to do was walk past the wall three times thinking about what they wanted. Pavrati was a bit skeptical but was won over as a door appeared in the previously blank wall.

Harry opened the door and taking Pavrati's hand led her into the Room of Requirements which had set itself up as a much smaller version of the Yule Ball. There was only one table set up and there was magic snow falling, neither cold nor accumulating but used as a accent to the evening.

Harry walked over to the table and pulled out Pavrati's chair, helping to seat her before sitting down himself. They ate in relative silence, Harry trying to remember why he had ignored the beauty before him, while Pavrati was lost in his emerald green eyes. Neither teen seemed to care that they ate very little.

Fifteen minutes after desert the table had cleared itself and disappeared as the room expanded and a dance floor began forming. As music began playing Harry turned to Pavrati, "I only danced with you once that night and I was nervous as all get out. Would you please allow me to have these next several dances with you". With that Pavrati stood and allowed Harry to lead her out onto the dance floor.

After dancing for several hours they were relaxing in front of a roaring fire that the room had provided when Dobby popped in. He told them that it was close to curfew and that they really should be heading back to the tower soon.

Outside the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry stopped Pavrati and while looking into her eyes asked, "Pavrati, I can't promise you every day will be like these last three, but I can promise that I will do my best to make it so. What I'm trying to say is that if you'll have me, I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend"?

By way of an answer Pavrati leaned in and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Harry's hands went to her waist then the small of her back as he pulled her closer. Pavrati's hands encircled his neck and found their way into his unruly hair as their kissed deepened. After several minutes, and the need to breath, they broke apart.

Pavrati said "Yes", and giving the password left a stunned Harry Potter (with a goofy smile on his face) standing on the wrong side of the closing portrait door.


End file.
